Experimental Sensation
by GlitterStarChar
Summary: Shitty school projects, more homework and heavy stress isn't pleasant. Another pile of shit on the shitlist is that Francine has to tutor the stupidest person in her classroom, Fanboy. So here she is trying to get this idiot to listen, when all a sudden she feels a bit hot, somewhat bothered too.
1. Chapter 1

**Experimentation Sensation **

**A/N: **Uh… h-hey guys, missed me? Ah… *shuffles nervously* this is going to be something that's a little bit _different._

This is going to be a smut one-shot.

*runs away*

Uh, yeah, so um *cough* this is my first smutty one-shot and so… yeah. Gosh, I feel so squirmy and uncomfortable explaining myself .. This is just to hold off you UFISW fans temporally and maybe see the sexual interaction between Fanboy and Francine? *chuckles lightly* Uh… your not going to hate me for this, are you? And in this one-shot, yes, they will be teenagers ^U^ so don't worry about having a child fanfic porno. It's been lingering on the mind lately, so I was like, why not? Couldn't hurt to see if I type a lemon fanfic.

PS. WITH THE UFISW Story, I _**will **_ be completing it! I'd just been procrastinating so much :( it's pathetic, I'm sorry guys about the wait… I promise to make it up to you… J-just hang on, alright? I'll figure out a way for you guys won't hate me anymore.

**Rated M.**

**Character(s):** Fanboy, Francine.

**Pairing:** Slight Fanboy/Francine.

**Summary**: Shitty school projects, more homework and heavy stress isn't pleasant. Another pile of shit on the shitlist is that Francine has to tutor the stupidest person in her classroom, Fanboy. So here she is trying to get this idiot to listen, when all a sudden she feels a bit hot, somewhat bothered too.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it :P, if I did I would've scrapped the whole characters, plot, and basically everything and mold it into badassness in words indescribable. But I don't.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_***Scribble scribble***_

_***Scratch scratch***_

''You're understanding that the number of multiplication is basically addition but with the same number right?''

''Uh huh.''

_***scribble***_

Francine felt her left eye twitching as she stared at the boy in front of her. She can see his face concentrated on the notebook paper with intensity, though, she has a feeling that it isn't math…

''And so, when multiplying you automatically know that… say, four times three is twelve because it's basically represents four plus four three times, or three's added four times giving you the total number of twelve. You're understanding me?'' Francine watched him mutter a few incoherent words before taking the pencil and flicking over the notepad once more, ''mmph.'' He grunted, green eyes never leaving the paper.

The diva 'tsked' with her arms folded and fingers drumming against her forearms. This is complete, utter _bullshit_. ''You gotta study for your fourth grade test before next month or you'll be held back!'' It's not like she cared, but the school board promised her scholarship if she tutors this idiot since no one else wanted to… ''uh huh.'' The girl growled underneath her breath when as he continued scribbling in his notebook and _still _making that same damn noise the _one hundredth time._ Ugh, she could be hanging out with her girlfriends enjoying the day at the mall! But no, she just _**had**_ to tutor this senseless moron. ''Fanboy, are you listening?"

''Mmph.''

''Oh really?''

"Mmhm.''

''Are you in a relationship with Mrs. Nelson?''

''Mmhm… - wait, _what_?'' Suddenly Fanboy halted from his '_writing_' and looked up to meet Francine's frustrated gaze. ''I knew you weren't listening to me! Hell, you probably aren't even writing math equations! What the hell are you doing?!'' Do he want to completely flunk school? ''I-I am…'' Fanboy stuttered, covering the notebook with piles of blank paper. ''I-I'm just thinking, that's all…''

_Think her ass!_

''Oh? Then care to tell me what I previously explained!'' He fidgeted and twiddled his thumbs in nervousness, eyes shying away from her furious stare and bit his lip. ''Um… you were… talking about… math?'' Fanboy glanced up with a nervous smile, ''and uh, yeah.'' Hopefully that's enough to persuade her, right? Maybe?

Francine appeared hotter than a fresh red tomato.

''_**That's it?**_'' The teenager hissed through teeth, brow wiggling and forehead straining with wrinkles. Fanboy shrunk before swallowing, ''um…'' he scooted a few inches away from the girl while balancing himself on her bed, ''it has lots of multiplication?'' He squeaked.

''Of course it's multiplication! We're doing multiplication and division, _**idiot!**_'' His eyes widens dramatically as he watched Francine raise her hand.

_Smack! _

''Ow! W-w-wha- _ow!_''

_Thwack! _

Arms wrapped around his head protectively against Francine's attacks, yet seemed useless when the female teen kept hitting the poor boy across the head- and if not the head, then damaging his puny, noodle arms. ''After- all- this- _time!_'' The girl spat, taking both of her hands to hit, slap the boy in front of her, ''doing hard work for _**nothing!**_''

''S-s-stop! Don't hit me a-anymore, please!'' He pleaded.

Francine seethed, ''_shut up_, I'm taking a damn break.'' She pushed away from him before shifting off her bed. Oh, yeah, forgotten to mention they had to study at _her_ house, not his… why? She's not gonna walk in that smelly, goddamned house with filth lingering everywhere! Are you nuts?! The blonde stomped out of her bedroom and marched through the halls. Oh, you actually think she's going to leave **him** alone in her bedroom? Ha! Please, that's why she recently installed a little tiny camera inside her room! So the sneaky bastard wouldn't steal anything valuable to her.

Fanboy winced, blinking away tears that prickled his eyelids and sniffed. That was a close one… ''o-ow...'' he moaned, looking at his now redden arms with a frown, ''that girl can sure pack a punch.'' He muttered and stared at the sheets scattered across the crinkly bedspread. Great, now where is he going to find his art sheet? The boy grumbled while he picked and fumbled through blank sheets to find his half complete face portrait… wait, he did spot Francine taking a piece a paper…

Oh no.

His heart sped faster as he released a gasp, ''oh _nononononononono…!_'' don't tell him that he lost it! Fanboy rested on his knees as he scrambled through papers searching for his precious art picture.

Nope, nothing, nada.

_Oh god no._ The boy bit his lip harshly and squeezed his eyes shut. ''Shit.'' Fanboy cursed and immediately pushed himself off the bed, scrambling to reach the door. He can't let Francine see that picture! If she see's it then he'll be forever ruined!

He gotta get that picture back! _Pronto!_

Francine closed the door and sighed loudly. Finally some relief! The diva went towards the desktop that rested next beside a shelf of media books. The media room was a comfort when her room didn't feel too… comfy, ''let's see what's on Otaku Clan for today.'' Whenever Francine has free time she would visit a few cute sites that meet her expectations to kawaii, of course, not like she's going to anyone that. ''Hm, wait… let's see what's the nerd doing.'' The camera installed in her room was programmed to this particular computer, and with the help of Eric she gotten the camera to record everything! *Sigh* being rich and smart definitely has it's advantages.

She set the paper next beside the keyboard as her hand grasped the mouse; next, she moved the mouse to click on an icon placed at the right corner. ''Hmph, he's not there.'' Francine said and raised an eyebrow. Where did he go? She stared at the screen and huffed, moving the mouse to the upper left corner to press rewind.

Did the creep stolen something from her while she disappeared? ''I knew I shouldn't have left him.'' She growled, watching the video on the computer screen reverse till' she saw the masked loser. ''Alright, what did the bastard steal?'' Her brown/amberish eyes glared at the screen…

''_**O-ow…'' Fanboy moaned before muttering, ''that girl can sure pack a punch.'' **_

Internally, Francine grinned in pride. She can pack _a lot _more than that! Her grin faded a little when seeing Fanboy going into a form of panic. Wait, _**why**_ is he panicking? There's nothing to really worry about… well, except her wrath, that is.

_**Fanboy shoved papers on the floor, biting his lip, ''shit.'' He cursed. **_

Francine frowned. Seriously, what's up with this loser? Did he lose his little doodle or something? ''Why would he care? It's probably a bunch of crappy stick figures…'' She snorted with a smirk- only to disappear the next second. Did he just leave?! What if he's going to steal something from another room? She don't have every camera planted inside all the rooms! But… he left for a picture, honestly? Pfft, so stupid. Francine clicked off the page before getting up from her chair.

She can't completely trust him in her house yet, until then she have to keep an eye out. Francine turned to leave but a piece of paper fell in front of her. ''Oh, yeah, I forgot to write something…'' that was the purpose of bringing the sheet anyway. The girl reached down to grab the sheet- but she paused.

Huh, the paper is shaded on the back.

…This is probably one of her notes. Francine sighed, ''this is one reason why I need to pay attention towards the things I grasp.'' She snatched the paper and flipped it over, ''probably some notes… maybe a crappy, retarded stick figure-…'' The diva stopped, body stiffening and losing all momentum to speak.

It's… it's a picture of… of her.

It's the same posture she made an hour ago: arm propped on the edge of her knee while chin rested in the palm of her hand, a few strands of hair in her face. Francine stood there in awe. It's… it's not really ugly.

_**BAM!**_

The door slammed open and Francine jolted with a shrilling squeal, dropping the paper. In front of her was a panting, panicky, fearful Fanboy who stared at the paper lying on the ground, and then he looked at Francine, ''did you see it?'' He asked, voice nervous and dripping with anxiety.

''U-um, I uh…'' She wasn't sure whether to say yes or no, overall, the picture is… it's… it's pretty good. Francine frowned, ''uh, yeah. So?'' The expression on Fanboy's face would've made her laugh if it wasn't for his great talent in art. Okay, she admits, the picture looks _exactly _like her! And it's really… _really_ pretty.

Huh, who would've known Fanboy's a talented artist?

''I…you…we…- _you weren't suppose to see that!_'' He exclaimed and clenched his fists, cheeks reddening from embarrassment. ''G-give me it!'' The superhero wannabe demanded, walking over to Francine with an upset expression. Instantly the girl ripped the paper away from the carpet and into her firm grasp, ''it's not that bad.'' She said.

''I don't care! Now _give it!_'' Fanboy snapped.

Hmph, neither did she see the loser so upset unless it had something to deal with his faggot of a friend. ''Oh you'll what?'' Francine replied with a smirk.

Fanboy steps faltered momentarily, ''I'll…'' he didn't seem to have the words to explain himself and Francine's smirk grew wider. ''Y-you'll regret it!''

''Aw, poor little me.''

''Seriously Francine, give me the paper.''

Francine rolled her eyes with a smile, ''you know, you don't have to be a douche about it. All you could have done was ask nicely.''

''You're a real bitch sometimes, you know that Francine?'' The girl thinned her eyes in slits, ''_oh really?_'' She hissed, raising the paper in the air, ''I might just keep the paper instead.''

''_GAAAAH!_'' Francine blinked in confusion before gasping in surprise. Her body toppled to the floor by Fanboy's bodyweight with a thud and the girl scrambled, desperately trying to move, but was pinned by the masked teenager. ''G-get off me!'' Francine shouted, shoving the paper out of Fanboy's reach, ''not until I get my artwork back!''. They squirmed and wiggled, limbs mashed and tangled together for the paper. Francine grunted when his hand pressed deeply against her ribcage, purple gloves brushing against her pink blouse and other hand grasping her arm in a firm grip.

''Give it!''

''No!''

''_Please_?!''

''If you get off!- eek!'' The bulge of his knee moved against her upper thigh, hidden behind her white skirt. Francine struggled and thrashed in desperation, but the bump slowly compressed and rubbed with her smooth skin thighs, causing friction. Her breath hitches, pupils shrinking as she gasped, ''w-wait.'' She tried to ignore the weird feeling, warmth snuggling between her thighs…- a burning sensation tingled her cheeks and Francine shifted her legs away from his leg in hopes to remove the feeling.

Nope, it's like tugging a donkey who just won't move.

''No, I want my paper. I'm not moving till' you give me it.'' His green eyes stared back at her jittery amber ones and he smirked, ''I'm stronger than you!'' He laughed, watching her wither underneath him in discomfort. Fanboy looked over her to find his art sketch- his once _clean_ sketch, crumbled and smudged with black ink lying on the floor, ruined. His laughter ended with a horrific gasp, ''m-my art!'' The teenager exclaimed as he reached over to grab it with delicacy…

Over _Francine._

The pressure disappeared from her ribcage and unconsciously Francine sighed… only replaced with a startled shriek. Gentle weight caressed against her chest, her _**bare**_ chest, mind you, while his knees rested solely between Francine's thighs. Fire danced around her face as the body temperature escalated to degrees unimaginable.

…This… this disgusting pervert is going to molest her! Like, _ew!_

''_Get off!_'' Francine growled, jerking her body away from his hovering frame, but no prevail. ''Fanboy I said…- _ooooh…_'' Her preplanned ranting cut short with a long drawn moan. W-what is he doing? This is so disgusting on _so _many levels, but… that felt nice…

Francine glanced at Fanboy, who looked distraught as he stared at his ruined artwork. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she frowned, _he doesn't appear like he's interested in molesting me… _actually, it doesn't look like he's interested in her at all. ''…Great, now I have to start over again.'' He sighed quietly, disappointment and hurt lacing through his words and Francine couldn't help but to feel guilty.

Alright, she had acted a bit mean.

Francine pushed herself upwards, letting a few bangs cover her face, ''Fanboy, I'm sorry. Look… I can make it up to you, you can re-sketch me again if you want.'' She explained, placing hands on his shoulders gently.

Fanboy glanced at her with undeniable hurt, a deep frown marked his lips and he looked away. ''Okay…'' Oddly, Francine sighed in relief before a soft smile reached her lips. ''Thanks-''

''But you can't tell _**anyone**_ about this… okay?'' Fanboy warned, making Francine blink. ''Why? You're a good artist, you should have some recognition.'' Francine said with a confused look. His green eyes stared at the floor as the teenage boy shrugged, ''I don't know, I just… I'm not ready for anyone to see my art yet.'' He mumbled, blushing.

''Oh, um, whatever. Uh, let's just get back to my room.''

The teenagers went back to Francine's room quietly, both preoccupied with certain thoughts…

''So…'' Francine began slowly, fingers twiddling and playing with her skirt, ''would you like to redraw me again?'' She asked carefully, eyes staring at the wall and unconsciously Francine moved a bang behind her ear. ''Sure! Besides, I didn't like the artwork anyway.'' Grin growing wider and emerald hues sparkling, Fanboy nodded hastily, ''we can start over again!'' He exclaimed.

So for the next five minutes Francine was lying on the bed sideways and a nice portion of her bangs in her face, ''you look terrific, Francine!'' Hand resting on her stomach and other propping her head, Francine stared at Fanboy with a look of annoyance. ''Yeah, whatever.'' She grumbled, rolling her eyes as Fanboy used his hand to motion her still, his eyes looking down his sketchbook (Francine gave him one to use…) and began sketching, fingers wrapping around the 2B pencil carefully.

…

…

…_Shifts…_

''Hey! If you move, then I won't be able to sketch you properly!'' Fanboy scolded, a frown caving into his cheerful features when he spot Francine fidgeting. ''Sorry, I'm just bothered.'' Francine apologized, readjusting her blouse before returning to the potion Fanboy given her. The girl tried to remain motionless, but it felt so _hot_! Did Eric increase the temperature on the thermostat again? Her legs are sweaty and her thighs feel… well, grimy, and uh, really hot.

Francine blushed, looking away and chewed on her lip. She didn't want to move, but Francine could feel the sweat trickling between her inner legs and she groaned.

She shifted again.

''_Franciiiine._'' Fanboy whined, placing his sketchbook down and staring at Francine with a critical look, ''you are gonna ruin iiiit…!'' He complained.

''Pipe down, Fanboy! Can't you see I'm bothered right now?'' Francine snapped, eyebrows twitching as she glared at Fanboy. ''Oh… is the position making you uncomfortable? Here, I can help with that!'' The teenager laid his sketchbook and pencil aside before sliding over to Francine's side, ''how about we move you over?'' It wasn't a question, more likely words dictating actions as Fanboy hand pressed against her stomach and gently pushed Francine onto her back. The girl sighed softly, staring at the gloved hand still resting on her stomach.

…

''And then we can move your other hand here.'' Francine's hand caressed with her right thigh and she sighed once more. ''There! You look even better!'' Fanboy squealed in delight, obviously to Francine's distress as he beamed, ''this is a pretty interesting pose, if I must say… I'm a _genius!_'' While Fanboy prided in himself of Francine's pose, she on the other hand, became a little more bothered.

Is it hot in here? Or is it just her?

Goosebumps expanded across her skin, and she shivered, legs rubbing against eachother softly and it created more heat, friction and warmth radiating and Francine could feel her underwear becoming damp. Eyes closed, breathing steadily, her hand slowly brushed against the delicate fabric of her panties, a slight touch against herself sent an electric shock down her spine.

Francine moaned.

That felt very, _very_ nice.

And then Francine had a horrible realization.

That Fanboy was still at her house, inside her _room_, _**watching her.**_ Her eyes snapped open to find a wide-eyed, shocked and awestruck Fanboy, watching her. ''…'' His jaw dropped and words unable to form, Fanboy just stared quietly at the furiously blushing Francine, face fully flushed in red.

No one words were spoken as the teenager stared at eachother silently. His hand still rested on her stomach and suddenly Fanboy found her abdomen interesting. He stared at his hand for a long, long time… and felt like hours passed as he stared.

…

She… Francine was… she… she…

He glanced at her once more, head turned and hands covering her face in shame. Huh, how come she isn't doing anything? By now she would had pushed him off her.

Right?

Fanboy lowered his eyes, mouth closing into a thin line.

…

Slowly, his hand traveled further south, glove grazing against the silky pink fabric before feeling it rub a thick layer of cloth. Her skirt. Heart hammering, the teenage boy stared silently at the skirt- and then flickered over to Francine, whose face still covered by her shaking hands.

He noticed her chest rising faster, and legs twitching, and… and spreading. Fanboy's hand trailed over her thigh sensitively, and ever so delicate, his fingers swept against her panties.

Francine gasped.

Fanboy removed his hand as if he touched fire, reverting it to his side and quickly moving himself far away from Francine as possible. _I-I-I can't believe… I touched…_ Fanboy couldn't even finish his thought as he blushed, biting the inside of his cheek as stared at Francine's soaking wet panties.

They were damp when he touched her.

Fanboy squirmed, closing his legs tightly as he felt a bulge forming inside his pants. No, no! Why did he do something so dirty like that? Now she'll forever hate him! Francine sat herself upwards with a frown, ''why did you stop?'' She whispered.

''H-huh?'' Fanboy didn't hear that right. ''…'' Francine didn't say anything, but looked away, legs still spread and the girl arched her back, hand caressing her… center.

''W-wha… w-what are you doing?'' He gasped in surprise- and then he squeaked, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable at that moment. Please tell him that this is a dream, an illusion, an escapee from reality, that this _is not __**real**_. The teen remain silent, but gentle noises of grunting were event. Her hand lingered there, touching, _rubbing _against the wet cloth that was once her undies.

He could leave, yeah, he could run and never come back to this extremely uncomfortable room and this place.

But he didn't, no… he's not even moving at all.

It's already heated enough, she had reached to her brink of heatedness, things were too sensitive to her and Francine threw away her conscious just to give satisfaction to her body's sensitivity. It risked her pride and her sanity at that brief moment, she realized it once she opened eyes to the boy in front of her. At first she was too afraid, scared and humiliated to acknowledge Fanboy in front of her… only to sense his wonder, maybe lust too?

That's enough to cast away her whole self-consciousness.

To hell with it. The rubbing was gentle, soft, and then it grew harsh and hasty, her fingertips pressing again her aching mound… ''_ooouuhh_…'' Francine moaned as her hips rolling toward each brush her hand create. The friction sent waves of pleasure down her spinal cord.

What enticed her more is that he's watching.

This time her hand slid underneath the underwear, and a new wave of electric goodness cuddled around her thighs. Francine could feel herself soaking wet, the tip of her clitoris tingling and hungry for more touch. Heavy lidded eyes looked up to meet dazed, horrified yet curious and lustful green eyes.

Hmm.

''You like it… Don't you?'' Francine purred as her hand pulled out of her panty, hand covered in orgasmic fluids, ''I see you do.'' He didn't have to say anything, she could tell by the look in his eyes. Her thinking is misguided, maybe wrong, but being horny could have some mental affects of you. Her tongue flicked out to taste herself.

Tastes delicious.

''F-Fran…Fran_cine…_'' Fanboy whimpered, hands grasping his pants tightly and closed his eyes, ''s…s-stop…'' He whispered. Francine rolled her eyes, and she chuckled, ''no.'' She said, hand tugging the edge of her panty and started to slowly draw the precious cloth downwards.

Her heart thudded against her chest rapidly, nervous as ever, but oddly with Fanboy on the opposite side in a sexual-innocence-is-lost shamble, it build courage for herself. Or maybe she's just really horny that she doesn't care? Either way, it's too much to back down, to stop… she can't go back now.

She never done this before, but considering she's showing herself to… _Fanboy_, out of all people, is pretty retarded… but interesting.

Panties discard, Francine raised her skirt and glanced at Fanboy nervously.

The look on his face is priceless. Fanboy's eyes grew small- contracting as the seconds passed by and jaw dropping, _hanging_, as he soaked up Francine's lower body, mainly her wet flower. Suddenly, Francine grew shy.

What if Fanboy don't like what he sees?

''…Um…'' Fanboy couldn't form words, let alone the urge to speak as he just sat there, watching Francine strip away her useless underwear to see her… _thing_. He felt lightheaded and warm everywhere, especially below his area- hell, he could feel himself hardening without even touching the pant's zipper. He never saw a girl's vagina before…- okay, _weeeelll_… there was always the internet, so of course he researched on girl's anatomy and then there's Oz's private comics that he stumbled upon a couple years ago… but… you know, seeing one in _real life_ never happened to him, until now.

Shiny, pink folds parted slightly as her vaginal lips bulged from the drastic temperature, down below was Francine's flower entrance, dripping with clear fluids that leaked unto her bum. There's also a little patch of golden hair on the tip of the opening.

Holy shit, Francine's _gorgeous…_ ''It's…ah…it's pretty…'' Fanboy whispered lowly, growing more aroused as Francine bit her lip. ''You really think so?'' She asked, blushing a tickle-me-pink blush and brushed some hair away from her face. ''_Yes._'' He breathed, moving closer towards the girl.

''W-wait.''

''What?'' Fanboy watched her shuffle nervously. ''I want to see your face.'' She said.

''Excuse me?''

''Your face… I want to _see it_. Take off your mask, I want to see your face.'' The arousal dimmed a little when Francine asked to see his face, Fanboy frowned, ''why? Nothing's wrong looking at me now.'' He explained with distaste, ''I don't want to take it off.'' Fanboy finished haughtily. Something about revealing himself to someone brought him on edge, it… it scared him.

Francine closed her legs and stared at Fanboy, ''please? I… I want to see you. That's all I ask.'' Why is she begging? Right now she just wants to be pleasured! Besides, isn't anyone curious about what's underneath the mask? ''Please…?'' Fanboy made an ugly face, staring at Francine with an ominous glare… ''you're not going to like it.'' He stated.

''C'mon, it can't be _**that**_ bad.'' Francine's losing patience, and if boy wondering isn't going to help her out then she'll just finish it herself. ''Okay, just… just don't laugh at me, alright?''

''Whatever.'' Fanboy hesitated, fingers gripping the end of his purple mask, his _identity_, his life and slowly pulled the mask off his face. Her heart sped faster, nerves becoming tingly and tense as she gripped the sheets tightly. Why bother being nervous? She just showed herself to him, so why is she feeling anxious? Well, nobody really seem Fanboy without his mask before…

Is she the first to witness his face? … Nah, she has some doubt.

It's been a little gradual, but the facial mask eventually peeled away from the boy's face, and instead, hung limply in his gloved hand. Francine inhaled sharply. She didn't exactly _expect _Fanboy to look appealing, let alone hot, but… heh, he's not ugly. Maybe a few nerd freckles here and there, and a slight overbite…- the buckteeth aren't out like they were when Fanboy was young, overall, he seems… she dares says it, _nice?_ Oh, wow, long tresses of ebony hair falls down his shoulders too? That makes him appealing.

She's a sucker for long hair.

Francine eyes soaks up his facial image for a bit, amber eyes gazing every skin texture, crevice and form of his face. Suddenly Fanboy fell into his palms, ''see…! I told you I look horrible…'' He whined pityingly.

''Oh don't be stupid. You look just fine.''

''I do?'' His emerald irises met hers. ''Yeah. Now, uh… can we continue or what?'' Fanboy blushed again, looking away momentarily as he licked his lips, and then flashed her an extreme daze of curiosity and an innocent form of exploration. Francine felt herself grow warmer just by staring at face for periods of time. Alright, to be honest, Fanboy isn't ugly, nerdy? Well, _duh_, but ugly? No… it's a nerdy slash cute and somewhat hot look.

Guess that's a good sign.

Fingers hooked by waistline of her skirt, Francine slowly tugged them down her thighs, and then wiggled to her knees. She didn't look up, but she could sense his gaze trailing down between her thighs and halted to see her fiddling with her vagina. Her feet moved out of the skirt and sighed as he legs spread in a V like shape. The air sent sensations to the skin, causing goosebumps to form and Francine shivered… ''you're beautiful Francine.'' Fanboy whispered softly, moving closer towards the girl. Have he died and gone to heaven? This is the first time he had seen anyone, let alone a girl naked, and _**Francine? **_Out of all girls? Sure, he had thought about Yo naked once but she's interested in Chum Chum… nevermind, that's not the point! _This is real artwork…_ The delicate, curvy figure and smooth- ah, a little ragged, but overall luscious. Thighs shaped like one of those Sailor Moon figurines he collected a while back, and upper chest nice and plumpy too.

Fingers twitching and body shaking, Fanboy moved carefully towards Francine. She don't seem to mind like she previously had moments ago, but guess that's a good thing, right? His eyes rested on her vagina, noticing fingers teasing the nub of her clitoris before grazing against her vaginal orifice. Watching Francine tease herself- and then gasp made Fanboy aroused, ah… well… he was already aroused, but… _even more_. Francine's hand shot out to snatch Fanboy's and the teenager squeaked, ''_touch me._'' She could feel herself building and the girl gulped, bosoms feeling tender and nipples hardening.

''W-w-what?'' Fanboy squawked. Francine groaned as she used her clean hand to pull his gloves, ''take them off.'' She commanded huskily, arching her neck as she watched Fanboy's shocked expression… He didn't say anything, instead, nodded numbly as he yanked off the purple gloves, leaving pale jittery hands in her view. ''…C-can…'' The words cut from his voice, yet the urge grew stronger, ''Can I…?'' He asked, looking at Francine with large eyes.

In response, Francine laid back onto the bed and left herself in Fanboy's hand. Heart hammered against his chest, Fanboy swallow the thick lump in his throat before his fingertips brushes against her inner thighs, feeling skin connected with skin. Index finger trailing on her thigh, Fanboy took a bold chance to slide it inside her hole. It felt strange, extremely warm within the process but strange, the sensation of fleshy walls immediately tightening around his finger as he pushed inside her was weird, yet at the same time… exhilarating. _This is what a girl feel like…_ Fanboy pushed his finger inside her further, Francine moaned softly and Fanboy grunted.

His pants felt immediately tight, not to mention the bulge isn't helping either. Fanboy slowly pulled away from Francine, noticing white sticky substance coating his finger… he stared at it for a little while before bringing it to his mouth. With a quick lick, the teen tasted her silky substance, and Fanboy smiled.

She tastes somewhat salty, a little sour too, but he always like salty things.

''You're tasty…'' He whispered, becoming courageous through Francine's soft whimpering. He started with one finger, and then two, fingers scissoring in a slow-like motion… his thumb stroked against soft bristles of her golden puberty hair and his other hand resting against her bare stomach.

The sheets grew wrinkled through Francine's frantic grappling of the fabric, hair frazzled and messy as her body arched in absolute ecstasy. It felt good, no, _great_… the sensation of his fingers moving in and out Francine brought to word indescribable and she felt lightheaded, drowned in waves of pleasure. Fanboy eventually went faster.

Francine panted loudly as intense heat racked over her body, legs twitching and body shuttering. She's going to come soon, she can feel it building and rising… ''a-ah! I-I'm gonna come…'' She squeaked, bringing her fingers to her clit and began to rub over her nub. The bliss was becoming too intense, too much for her petite body to handle, like a volcano bubbling over and she's going to explode. '_'Ohmygosh!_'' Francine cried out in shock…- actually it's a mixture of shock and pleasure as she came, rocking her hips to Fanboy's quacking fingers as she orgasmed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After that day, things became a bit… _different_, but somewhat in a good way. Fanboy is now getting better grades and actually survived the test- he's graduating to the next grade. Francine? She's still doing her normal thing.

They're having tutoring sessions more frequent now, and every little grade Fanboy gets, every little treat he gets from Francine…

**THE END. **

**A/N:** Ugh, I'm finally finished after all this time! Anyway, I'm done here :).


	2. Chapter 2

**Dangerous Experimentation.**

**A/N:** Hello dear readers, I'm doing another FaCC smut one-shot requested by a particular user's birthday gift :^). I won't be naming _who_, but you who you are, so happy birthday and enjoy this birthday present! Happy Birthday!

**_PS. IT'S REALLY EXPLICITE, SO I'M WARNING YOU TO PREPARE YOURSELF FOR A CLEANSING AFTER READING THIS! I FELT HORRIBLY EMBARRASSED FOR TYPING SOMETHING SO DIRTY, BUT I'M WILLING TO DO ANYTHING FOR A FRIEND!_**

**Rating:** M - (Sexual encounters, Language, Adult Situations,)

**Character(s):** Fanboy and Francine.

**Summary: **Ever since that day, Fanboy began improving his grades throughout the weeks from Francine's tutoring, but their 'tutoring' sessions are becoming more frequent than casual weekends. Experimentation going further, teaching about eachother's body and learning hastily, and sometimes, curiosity can lead to dire situations.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Waves of ecstasy rolled through her inner thighs, crashing through her hips and hardened perky pink nubs of her nipples. _Oh god, yes... more. _Francine short, hot breath kept pace with Fanboy's pale digits thrusting inside of her, "_uuugh... fuck._" She moaned as her partner shoved his orgasmic soaked fingers inside her fleshy, wet and definitely tight walls. The feeling of his fingers in and out of her hole...repeatedly, touching that sweet spot- bringing spikes of euphoria is making her go insane. And oddly, what became more arousing was watching Fanboy's observation of her ecstasy. Seeing his green eyes so focused on her expression, her reaction, her body motions by his touch, before reverting to her lower area and practicing there- Francine loudly gasped as she arched her neck.

She could feel another digit inside, scissoring her relentlessly. Soaking fluids leaked down her vagina folds to her thighs- ah! A tongue shot out from the boy's mouth around her her left nipple, teasing it likely, and soon began flicking it mercilessly. Tears prickled Francine's eyes, but she blinked them away, _I'm not giving in that easily..._ She's not going to begging for his touch, but good god, it's feels like **heaven**. Wet, sloppy sounds of fingers smashing against her vagina sounded so enticing.

The pleasure is building, rising against the mountain of her peak and Francine trembled. "F-F-Fan...boy..." The girl stuttered, cheeks burning cherry red before she continued, "gonna... gonna cum." He didn't respond, instead, moved away from her tortured nipple and...

Pulled his fingers out her entrance.

Francine blinked rapidly, "w-wait, what are you doing? Why you'd stop?" The boy hummed, and she watched Fanboy lick his vaginal juices fingers clean. Francine scrunches her eyes, a little irked why he didn't finish the job. Ever since their last tutoring session, Fanboy started acting weird... _sexually_ weird. He's not... his normal self when 'experimenting', rather… silent, and almost aloof… but Francine doesn't question since it's interesting to watch Fanboy act this way.

A minute passed and impatience began nagging Francine's conscious when Fanboy continued sucking his fingers, almost considering Fanboy is purposely ignoring her. Francine growled angrily and propped herself on her elbows, "hey! I didn't came yet! Like, what the hell Fanboy?" She complained, becoming more irritable by the second.

"Hm? I didn't hear you." Fanboy glanced at Francine with a weak smile and Francine growled, "well, quit sucking your stupid fingers already and listen what I have to say." The girl slapped his hand away from his mouth as she continued, "just finish pleasing me already! Geeze, we don't have all day…- h-hey!" Francine yelped when his hands shot out and grabbed her thighs tightly, "w-what are you doing? I wasn't prepared yet!" Francine exclaimed as she tried to suppress heat exploding on her face.

"Then I think it's best to prepare right now." And with that Fanboy hoisted Francine's legs into the air before slowly pushing them forward, "can you arch your back into your direction?" Fanboy asked.

"Um, y-yeah?" What is Fanboy doing? Is this some… don't know, new position or something? Francine arched her back, and with her legs slightly curved above her, kneecaps meeting the sides of Francine's face… she soon realized Fanboy's intentions. Another hot blush deepened Francine's already crimson face and she squeaked when her ass was lifted into the air, "…are you…?" In this position, Francine's stomach crunched by her bodyweight and chest, tightly leaving her breathless. Her perfectly shaved labia…wet and aching for his touch was delicious view for Fanboy, watching her vagina closing tightly before reopening wide, begging for entrance. Fanboy moved strands of ebony hair away from his face and brought his lips to her soaking genital.

His hot breath linger, taunting her vagina… and suddenly Fanboy stiffened. "...U-um…" He's not sure why he stopped, but… he's not sure if he could… he never exactly... you know, _touched _Francine, at least with his lips. "What?" Francine asked and Fanboy frowned.

"I-I'm not sure if I should… I don't know." Fanboy mumbled, looking away and Francine groaned before glaring at her partner. "Just do _something_… I don't…care." With a free hand, Fanboy used his finger to slide against her wet clit, teasing her tiny nub gently and gradually, and then move to circle around her hole. A low moan bubbled from Francine's throat as she shuddered, giving Fanboy more courage to… find out more possibilities of what a girl actually taste like. Slowly, he brought his lips closer the sides of her folds and pecked them with his kiss. "Aaah..." Francine moaned louder, and Fanboy licked his lips.

Taste fleshy, and salty… and sweet? Did she rub herself with lotion? Fanboy then kissed her clitoris and received a loud gasp, and then heard another moan. It's… it's weird, fleshy weird, like brushing lips with raw chicken- not saying she taste like _chicken _or anything, but having his lips rub against her clit felt like it, but the taste… it tastes really nice. Fanboy repeated his actions, kissing her upper vagina before brushing against her wet folds and shoved his fingers inside Francine, earning a whimper.

Lips rubbing against her while fingers plunged inside her walls, Fanboy couldn't help but to smile when seeing Francine's tear streaked face, and so, he let his tongue lightly rub around her nub, careful not to have his buckteeth pinch her flesh.

"_Oh my god!_" Francine cried out and closed her eyes tightly. The pleasure was **_indescribable_**, the feeling his wet tongue circling her mound and her opening tortured by his fingers, Francine felt she was going to cry. The bliss burned in her stomach, climbing the stairs of her peak and the diva whimpered. Fanboy started licking her pink flesh while his three fingers slammed inside, hearing sputters of cum squishing against his tiny limbs. "Fuck, oh… _faahh…_ah, _mmm…!_" Francine thrashed against Fanboy, her eyes watching his face between her legs and eating her vigorously.

Fanboy felt his shaft throbbing, wet and slick with precum as he continued hearing Francine's cries and moans… "K-k-keep going…" Francine whispered and Fanboy hummed upon her vagina, and then began sucking on her clit. Fanboy's surprised no one knocked on her door yet with all the loud noises she makes… is this a soundproof room? "A-ah! I…- oh **_yes! _**Yeah, just like that, _ooough…_fuck me…" The male licked around her nub before flicking his tongue, teasing her, and he thrusts faster inside. He could feel her walls tightening around his fingers and her breathing turning into pants, "gonna cum…!" Francine whispered and her hand shot out to rub herself hastily, doubling the intense pleasure.

Her creamy cum bubbled from the rapid fucking of Fanboy's fingers before spilling out of her vagina, dripping its sticky substance down her ass and onto the sheets. At first, Fanboy wasn't sure what came out of Francine's vagina besides her cum, but he noticed very clear liquidity stuff ejecting from her clit...- almost like pee...

A clenching, burning sensation flooded her abdomen and Francine shuddered intensely, her lower region receiving multiple blows of high bliss, and her inner thighs quavered from slight strain, but she didn't care… main focus is her orgasm rising rapidly. She could feel his wet, hot tongue tease around her hole before diving inside her- another gasp, Francine's free hand clenched her covers as more tears left her eyes. She was getting closer, Francine could feel it, it could be seconds just before…- immediately, Francine went blank as her body stiffened and she released a yelp, her inner walls tightening around Fanboy's digits. "O-oh… o-oh my fucking goodness… oh… w-wha…ha…" Francine felt his fingers slowly slide out, all slathered in her thick, creamy white orgasmic fluids.

Fanboy slowly lowered Francine's legs on the bed, bringing the girl from her crunched position and watched her breathe heavily. "…D-d-did I do okay?" He asked, moving closer towards the shivering girl and brushed her messy bangs away from her face with his clean hand. Francine weakly opened her eyes and a light smirk reached to her lips, "I-I guess… for a nerd." She snorted.

"So… it's my turn now?" Fanboy responded as his orgasm coated fingers stroked his member gently, and stared at Francine with hopeful eyes. Francine sighed and shakily she pulled herself up, "alright…fine…" The diva shakily placed herself on her knees and snatched his member- earning a sharp shriek, "c-careful! I'm sensitive…" Fanboy whined and Francine rolled her eyes as she began stroking his flesh iron rod, "whatever." It felt so _hard… _she have touched him before, but man, it's like clenching a metal staff covered in flesh. Fanboy moaned and threw his head back, spreading his legs to reveal all of his glory. The sight brought tingles between her legs, and Francine smiled.

"Do you like that?" She cooed, hand pumping his penis slowly before rubbing his tip softly.

"Mmhmm…" Surprisingly, Fanboy isn't really a loud person when handle in such manner, though, when pushed to such extent, he'll eventually come out and scream… The girl rubbed his tip, watching as spurts of cum spew from his hole and she reverted to her stroking. Lightly, Fanboy groaned as Francine increased pace, thumb rubbing against his veins and other fondling with his testicles. "Ah… F-Fran…" Francine dove between his legs, bringing the shaft to her hungry lips.

"!" Fanboy nearly doubled over when he felt Francine lips on his shaft, and luckily held his mouth with his hand before he shrieked. It felt so warm… so _good_, he didn't know how to handle, it just… felt so wonderful. The girl bobbed her head with his penis inside her mouth and tongue swallowing all the bitter taste of his cum, thumb brushed against his veins and slurped.

After a couple minutes, it eventually went to his breaking point, and Fanboy moaned loudly when he felt himself coming near. "Francine… getting…close…" The diva moved herself away from his shaft and continued jerking him in quick motions.

"Eeep!" The teen gasped when his felt his penis immediately tightening, and then… Fanboy arched his back and thrust his hips, shuddering as pleasure shadowed his conscious and felt his load spilling onto Francine's bed sheets. "A-ah…" Francine slowed her pace and he felt himself go limp when Francine released him, "there, you happy?" She asked him carefully.

Fanboy smiled, "y-yeah." It felt rather nice being pleasured by Francine, she doesn't do it often during these sessions. Eyes closed, he relished the thoughts… the sensations of her hand rubbing his dick, lips kissing his tip and tongue licking the sides. When he opened them, Fanboy nearly went cross-eyed. Francine was in front of him, he means _directly _in his face, only just inches to spare. "F-Francine?" He squeaked.

Her face looks lost, almost as if she's struggling with something, but…what? Expression appears so confused and… is that fear? "Francine? What's the matter…?" She didn't respond, instead, gently brought her lips to his. Mind went to a screeching halt and Fanboy inhaled a sharp breath… _What...? _Shocked, Fanboy tried to pry himself away, but due to Francine's stubbornness, pushed further against his lips. Fanboy's mind started churning with its gears, and he sat on Francine's bed with the girl next beside the teen, kissing him.

Fanboy wasn't exactly sure how to respond, and nervously brushed his lips against her plushy, delicately crafted ones. Now thinking about it… during their sessions, they never kissed… shocker, isn't it? Maybe because… they don't _like _eachother in such way? He wasn't sure, but Fanboy closed his eyes and arched his face, trying to give a decent angle to fit their lips. Heart beating fast, Fanboy tried to learn her lips, but his buckteeth blocked his way and shame struck his heart. Dammit, why does his teeth constantly cock-block him? He gotta get those removed…While kissing him Francine slid her hand over Fanboy shaft, stroking him lightly and Fanboy groaned, feeling his erection. In response, Fanboy guided his hand over her vagina and brushed her outer folds.

Here they are kissing and rubbing eachother… a delightful sight, isn't it?

She could taste herself from his wet thin lips, and could feel his solid teeth scrap against her bottom lip. Francine pulled away and stared at the boy, a blush creeping upon her face. "Did you like it?" She whispered and Fanboy blinked, lime eyes staring into her butterscotches, "uh…yeah… I guess so." He said and slowly pecked her lips, "I liked it, did you like it?"

Francine nodded, "mmhm." And this time, she didn't hesitate. They kissed slowly for a minute, and then Francine decided to push things further by slipping her tongue inside. Fanboy nearly choked for a brief second, though, he regained himself and wrapped an arm around her waist, guiding her on his lap. Hands around his neck, Francine swirled against Fanboy's tongue, battling for dominance... and Francine moaned softly, bosom resting against his chest.

Fanboy sighed in comfort and tightened his grip as he kissed her, fingers combing through her dirty blond hair, and then smiled as Francine scavenge through his long black silky locks. Passion heated their bodies and hearts thudded against their chests, tickling their stomachs and reactivating their special parts. Lying on the bed gave Francine more space to tower over Fanboy as she moved away, and carefully rubbed her clitoral at the tip of Fanboy's penis.

"F-Fran...cine!" Fanboy gasped, shutting his eyes and arched his neck as she continued to rubbed against him, teasing his tip at her entrance, and so, grabbed his penis and she slowly pushed the head inside, feeling his thick head bulge in her.

His eyes snapped open. "Francine, w-wait." He grabbed her hips, halting her from continuing and stared at her deeply. Fanboy wasn't _that _stupid, he knew the consequences of unprotected sex can lead to... and he didn't have a condom, "I don't... I don't have a condom... so..." He felt a finger shush his lips and the teen blinked.

"It's okay, I'm on birth control."

"...Really...? W-when?"

"About a week ago, dumbass, so relax." Francine steadied herself and carefully slide further, a long moan escaping from her lips. Fanboy moaned as well, but he still felt nervous, "w-what brand are they...?" He questioned until he released a sharp gasp as she went further, stopping at her hymen, the one thing completely separating them.

Francine snapped, "Does it matter?" Technically, it does... he read recently a birth control company recalling all their birth control products due to chemical fail in those pills, he thinks... those pills were no more than sugary substances! Though, maybe she's right... it shouldn't really matter...

"A-are y-you ok-kay with... this?" He stuttered, trying to ignore the intense heat wrapping around his stiff dick, and shuddered. Oh man, it feels so warm, so tight... so wonderful inside of her... he can just...

Francine nodded hastily, "mmm... just hurry up and screw me!" She then cried out in horrific pain when Fanboy pushed through her cherry without a second thought, shattering her virginity and taking her body. The boy frozed when he heard Francine's cry as her body instantly stiffened, legs quivering from the pain and saw tears of agony brushed down her cheeks. His eyes widens once seeing blood trickled down her thighs.

Oh no... "F-Fran... I-I'm so sorry, I..." Fanboy sat up and carefully laid the shivering girl on her back, and then he wiped her tears. Guilt flooded his heart and Fanboy looked away, ashamed. He should have been more careful, now look what he caused! Francine's in so much pain... The teen tried to kiss her, but Francine remained withering in pain. The guilt chewed out his insides and Fanboy grunted, pulling himself out of her...- but her hand laid upon his shoulder, "d-don't move... n-not yet," She said after releasing a shaky breath.

Fanboy nodded and started to tease her right nipple with his thumb, rubbing her pink bud as his palm cupped her breast. A groan came from Francine, and finally..."you can move." Fanboy tried to pull himself out, but Francine stopped him, "no, keep going."

Fanboy couldn't help but to ask, "are you sure Francine? You don't have to..."

"Yes Fanboy, I want to." Fanboy looked her straight in the eyes, serious, "Francine... are you _really_ sure?" He asked quietly.

"Yes! I want this!" Fanboy chuckled as he slid himself back inside fully. This time, he kept his movements extremely gentle as he pushed deeper, and every gasp or intake of breath, Fanboy inspected her facial features, carefully watching her expression change from pain to pleasure... or maybe both, depicting his movements. Eventually, he then found a rhythm with his thrusts, and Francine constantly moaned, voice ringing in his ears and enriching his own ecstasy. Hands on his shoulders, Francine wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing the boy closer to her.

With each thrust Fanboy's balls slapped against her vagina, striking sharp attacks of satisfaction through her and Francine whispered in his ear, "your name...?"

"H-hm?" She could feel sweat trickling down their bodies as burning passion connected them closer, "n-name... y-your real... name..." She panted, her amber turning hazy yellow. Abruptly, Fanboy stop thrusting all together, and simply stared at her. _Huh?_ Why did Fanboy just stop? Francine glared at Fanboy, confused, "what-"

"If I tell you my name, you can't tell **_anyone, _**okay?"

"Okay...?" Why is Fanboy so sensitive about his name? The teen leaned so close to her face Francine swore his lips would brush against hers by an inch. "Once you know my name, I want you to **beg** for it_._" Francine snorted as she rolled her eyes. Beg? **Him**? No way.

"Forget it, I'm not submitting to **_you_ **of all people." Francine spat and tried to pulled Fanboy closer to continue fucking her, but the male wouldn't bulge. Frustration kicked in after the fifth attempt of getting Fanboy to screw her, but failed, "why won't you move?!" Francine yelled, irritated. Fanboy simply stared at her, his emeralds darkening with something unfamiliar...

"_Lance._" Francine blinked. Really? That's it? That was supposedly worth her time just for _that? _Pfft, not worth mumblin- Francine yelped, clutching her cotton sheets tightly when Fanboy shoved himself inside of her, deeply, hitting her cervix and the diva gasped. Oooooooh... that's felt so...good...

"Say my name." He said, or rather, commanded.

"Not in your life." Francine watched Fanboy... or Lance, narrow his eyes to slits... and then... smiled a wicked smile. Her heart dropped. _What the hell...? _Why is Fanboy acting psycho crazy? As Francine opened her mouth- only to be silence with a deep kiss, soon after she screamed in absolute bliss. Francine's hips seized by his hands, Fanboy rammed himself deep within her core, rattling her bones with hasty thrusts, sending Francine over edge as she yanked her sheets, nearly tearing them. Sounds of flesh slapping against flesh echoed off the walls as Fanboy shoved himself deeper in her womb.

Fuck, oh _fuck! _It feels so fucking great with him inside her! Uggh, goodness Francine can't get enough! Aaah...! Tears prickled her eyes and breath immediately cut into short pants, Francine moaned, "fuck me! Ah yeah fuck me right there...!" And then alas, Fanboy stops, his head right outside her entrance, lingering. Francine glared at the smirking fool as she bit her lip.

"Say it Francine..."

"Damn you...a-ah!" Francine yelped when she felt a smack on her ass, "say it!" She heard Fanboy demand, and the diva rolled her eyes, "Lance..." She mumbled before his lips crashed onto hers again. Instead of quick, sloppy movements he previously enacted, 'Lance' gave slow, deep thrusts inside her wet, aching flower, thumping against her g-spot and Francine combed through Lance's black hair, and then gripped it tightly. Testicles became slimed with cum after repeatedly abusing Francine's labia, hitting her lower clit every time he thrust, "s-say it again..." He moaned, resting his head at the nape of Francine's neck.

"Lance."

"Again." Lance's hot breath tickled her collarbone and Francine shuddered, "L-Lance.." She whispered and felt a low groan rumbled from his chest. It sounds so nice hearing Francine call out his name, as if... he was someone important, as if he meant something to her...

Lance pulled himself out of Francine and he received a tiny whine... he giggled, and started teasing her. Grabbing his steel flesh, Lance teased Francine's opening with his mushroom tip, pushing inside just enough... only to pull right out, "Lance..." Withering underneath his pale frame, Francine released a shuddering breath before brushing her lips at his neck. The taste of Lance's sweaty skin was a bit salty, but Francine didn't mind, and marveled when she heard Lance intake a sharp breath.

"Hm?"

"P-please..." Francine could feel Lance smirking against her breast, and then kissed her hard pink pebble, "then say my name..." He mumbled, moving his tip and rubbed against Francine's clit, brushing her nub gently. Her body shivered when Lance started teasing her pussy lightly, eyes rolling into the back of her head, "Lance! I need you right now...!" Francine whined as she threw her around his neck, pushing him closer towards her.

It took a brief moment, but Lance guided himself back inside Francine, relishing the hot flesh that covered him like a warm blanket, squeezing his shaft so tight, Lance was sure his penis eventually lost circulation. It felt mesmerizing, pleasure burning between his legs and attacking his balls mercilessly... Lance thrust deeper, feeling all of him deep inside of Francine. "Yes! K-keep going Lance! R-right there..."

"W-what d-do you what me to do?" He panted, propping himself on his elbows, staring directly into her eyes. Francine glared daggers at the boy and gritted her teeth, "don't b-be r-retarded! You know..." She then moaned as he kissed her, tongue brushing against her bottom lip and he whispered...

"Tell me..."

"I want you to fuck me, Lance! _Fuck me already!_" The torture's too much, she can already feel herself trembling for his thrusts, his precious thrusts that'll send her to complete insanity. Lance pushed against Francine with force and groaned, spikes of ecstasy seizing him. "How hard?" He quietly asked...

"Mmmm... hard."

Lance pulled out- and then slammed himself right back inside. Francine kept herself from crying out when his penis pounded so deep inside her and blanked out for a bit, simply focusing how hard his penis was... how _thick_, hitting her spots that'll make her scream. The mixture of their cum dripped from Lance's ballsack and splattered on Francine's nice ass, decorating her luscious thighs with thick fluids of their orgasm.

Lance shivered, unable to control the pleasure overriding him, fuzzing his conscious and he sped up his pace, hearing loud slaps of his testicles smacking against Francine's pussy. "Oh yeah! Right there! Don't stop Lance, don't stop fucking me!" And he didn't, thrusting in and out of Francine's entrance mindlessly, both moaning in absolute wonders of their heated connection. So warm, so tight, so fucking good he'll lose it! Lance then found himself hitting her special place, causing Francine to scream- thankfully, he covered her mouth just in time.

Oh god, yes! Feeling his penis banging against her g-spot... fuck, she's losing herself... she wants more of his thickness forever inside her, abusing her vagina any kind of way possible. Face dug into her sheets, Francine tried to hold herself, but the pleasure was too much...

Sweat trickled down their bodies, especially Lance, who hit so deeply he smirked when seeing her completely flushed face and arched her hips, giving a much better angle.

"MMmm... y-ya like that?"

"Uh huh!"

"F-faster?"

"Yes! Oh Lance fuck yes!" He complied, speeding his thrusts inside of her blindly, unable to control himself. The feeling of his hard cock hitting her spots, pulling out of her entrance only to shove inside her walls at an insane speed was terrifyingly gorgeous, cum spewing from her repeatedly abused hole and leaked down her ass cheeks, outside her folds- slathered on her shaking thighs from his pelvis. Her hard nipples were sucked by his hot mouth, tongue swirling around the bud before scraping them with his buckteeth.

The sensation burned her stomach intensely, a thick fuzz hovering between her abdomen and vagina. Oh shit, she can feel it shooting straight towards her peak, getting closer and closer until she stumble from those stairs, crashing onto the ground in absolute bliss. And so, Francine held onto Lance tightly, closing her eyes and whimpering.

Lance could feel her hugging him, and he smiled, burying his face in Francine's neck.

Soon, everything went to a screeching halt when Francine came. Her peak was finally reached, bringing her to ultimate orgasm, "Lance! AH, fuck!" Her insides clenched strongly around his shaft and thighs went rigid, "auugh... oh fuck... Lance, oh my god..." She trembled as Lance still made a few deep thrusts inside of her before he came, seed spilling into her womb and he gradually pulled himself out. "Ugh...shit.." He shuddered, jerking himself as his cum shot out and spilled onto Francine's stomach.

After a minute or two, Lance finally laid down next beside Francine, panting quietly as he stared. He smiled lightly, "did...did that feel good...?" He whispered and pecked her cheek with a kiss, "...y-yeah... I guess so..." Francine responded with a sigh.

Sleepiness fazed over them, but Francine knew they had to get dressed... "c'mon Lance, let's put our clothes on..." She said and Lance groaned before propping himself on one elbow, black bangs covering one his eye as he gazed at her. "Okay, but you put your clothes on first." He said with a grin, and in response Francine huffed.

"Whatever..."

He watched Francine slide off the bed and walking to the side of the room to snatch a towel, Lance hummed. Seeing her curves, her plump breast and perky nipple made Lance lick his lips and closed his eyes. "Hey Francine..." He mumbled, resting on a pillow as sleep fogged his brain.

"What?"

"What pregnancy brand did you use?" He wanted to be on the safe side...

"Fine, if you insist, it's Birthing Restriction, okay?" Fanboy nodded slowly. Weird, it kind of similar... Nah, he doubt it...

Though, he thought he read it in the newspaper... ah... whatever...

**A/N: **I'M DONE! I'M NOT DOING DIRTY STORIES FOR A WHILE, M'KAY?


End file.
